1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of supporting an image input device compatible to a network connection, installation and use of driver software of the image input device in a computer, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As devices used when data on paper media are converted into digital data, and are fetched to computers and the like, image input devices such as an imaging scanner, copying machine, and the like are available. These image input devices can scan many kinds of documents such as monochrome images of text documents and the like, color images of magazines, developed photos, positive and negative films, and the like. A digital camera is also handled as an image input device.
Image input devices are often used by connecting them to computers installed with WINDOWS® operating system (OS) available from Microsoft Corporation using connection methods such as USB (Universal Serial Bus), IEEE1394, SCSI (Small Computer System Interface), and the like. In this case, a service called Windows Image Acquisition (WIA) provided by an interface program is launched. For example, when an image input device is connected to a computer using USB, the OS detects that connection and notifies the WIA service of the detection of connection. Upon reception of the notification, the WIA service loads a control program corresponding to the connected image input device, thus rendering the image input device ready to use. This service is known as plug-and-play.
Also, image input devices are used by connecting them to computers via a network such as Ethernet or the like. When an image input device is connected to a computer via a network, the OS has no function of detecting that connection and notifying the WIA service of the detection of connection like plug-and-play upon connection of the image input device. Therefore, if the image input device is not connected or the power supply of the image input device is not turned on at the activation timing of the OS, that image input device cannot be recognized unless the OS is restarted.
To solve this problem, a technique which uses a dedicated resident program for monitoring detection of a network connection (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-240490) and a technique which uses a dedicated device for detecting a network connection (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-327715) have been proposed. These dedicated resident program and device notify the WIA service of the network connection of the image input device. Upon reception of the notification, the WIA service loads a control program corresponding to the image input device, thus rendering the image input device ready to use. However, the dedicated resident program or device for monitoring detection of a network connection is additionally required.